inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Elana Makes A Chip Call
Plot Elana Keeps Calling Pepole/Guys/Villians On Her MicoShip Phone And Saying Silly Stupid Stuff Charcters Ben Rook Plumbers (Cameo) Max (Cameo) Hobble (Cameo) Magister Paterlerday (Cameo) Jerry (Cameo) Villians Elana Zurg Captin Nemiess Rojo Vulkans Aliens Used By Ben Upgrade Nanomeck (2x 2nd Time Going For Ghostfreak) Wildmutt SwampthrickWildmutt (Ben 10 Morons) Ghostfreak Lodepire Transcript Vulkans Ahhh Yes These Jelwels Are The Perfect Thing I Need For My Plan Ben I Dont think So Fuckans Vulkans Tennyson Rook And me Vulkans Errr No One Gives A Shit About You Rook :( LET IT GO LET IT GO LET IT FUCKING STFU Rook Lol Me Sad Ben Thats It Drop Your Shit (Vulkans Poops) Ben Not That Shit Smartass (Ben Turns Into Upgrade And Fuses Into Him Vulkans Drops All the Stuff He Stole Meanwhile Someone Is Spying On Ben) Unknown Villian Laughs Its Time To Get That Time key (Ben Is alseep Rook Wakes Him Up By Setting A Fire In His Room) Ben OHFUCKINGJESSUESSCHRISTMOTHERLORDFUCKERS Rook Haha UKV The Time Key Will Soon Be Mine Captin Nemiess So Where Is It UKV Ahhh Yes I Need Elana Elana Im Here UKV (Reviles To Be Zurg) Take This Chip Phone And Call Evrey Number Starting From ########## Elana Yes Zurg And Then Once You Find The Fat fucker Thats Holding The Time key You Will Get His Location Elana Yes Sir Ben Fucking Rook Why Did You Set A fire Off In My Room Rook Because I Was Hungry Ben Like Who? Rook Like The Wolf Ben Lol So Is Duran Duran (Ben Suddley Turns Into Nanmeck) Nanmeck Oh Shit Not This Alien Why Am I Him Rook I Dont Know Elana Ugh This Is Taking Forever Max Hey Someones Calling Us Ello Elana DO YA CELL DRUGS Max no Elana Fuck You Zurg Ugh The Time Key Is On The Esends Elana Yes Master Zurg Ben Ok So Now What Fat man Oh Yes The Time Key (Elana Rings Him) Fat man Hello Elana Wheres The time key Fatty Fat man Um Ive Got it Elana I Found It Now Im Going To kill Him Zurg Slliance Captin Nemiess Lets Get This Key Elana No Il Go Zurg Aggred But If You Fail You Will Suffer Conster Pation (The fat man Is in The Store) Elana Hello Fatty Time To Suffer fat man Oh No (Elana Blasts Him Then She Takes The Cover Off A Manchine) Elana Oooooh Sex Manchine Rojo That Is Not A Sex Manchine Elana Yeah Whatever man Rojo Fuck You Rook This Must Be Elana Ben Aggred (Turns Into Wildmutt) Rook Do You Sence Anything Wildmutt (Dog Noises) Rook Fine Il Hop On (Rook Hops On And Rides It Like A Horse) Wildmutt (More Dog Noises He Turns Back) Ben Where Here Rook Wheres The Tears Ben DEF FUCKING CUNT Def Leappard Pore Some Sur- Ben Alright Not Now Def Leppard But We Need Our Surgar Ben No Def Leappard Please Ben NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Def Leappeard -____________- Were Not Happy Ben And I dont Care Rojo Hello Tennysion Ben Oh Shit Rook Are u my mummy Rojo No fuck Off Ben The Only One Thats Going To fuck Off Is You Hero Time (Ben Turns Into Swampthrick) Swampthrick Remember When You Escaped Last Time Rojo Ahh Yes It Was A Memberal Moment Swampthrick No It Wasnt (Rojo Blasts Swampthrick And Tries To Escape Again But Rook shoots Rojo Swampthrick Traps Rojo) Swampthrick The Plumbers Have Something To Say To You Rojo Like What My ass Oh Yeah Swampthrick No Like....My Ass Rojo Thats What I Just Said Swampthrick Whatever Ben Ugh Elana Hold It Tennyson I Have The Time Key My master Will be Happy The Universe Will Bal Down To His Selfish Cock Ben Oh No Elana Elana The Time Keys Mine Ben I Dont Think So Ghostfreak (He Turns Into Nanmeck) Nanomeck Oh No Elana Fool That Wont Do Anything (Elana Blasts Nanomeck He Turns Back) Ben Ugh Lets Try That Again Ghostfreak (He Turns Into Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak ROAR Elana STOP THAT CRASH CRASH CRASH (Ghostfreak Turns Back) Elana And Now Zurg Your Doomed Ben Who Are You Zurg Im Zurg The Brains Behind Evreything Elana The Time Key Elana Here Master (Elana Gives The Time Key To Zurg) Zurg Thanks Rook Ben Who Are These Guys Are you my mummy & daddy are brother Zurg Fuck Off Were Not Ben Ive Had It (Ben Turns Into Lodepire And Shoots A Bat At Zurg But He Crashes It And Shoots Ben He turns back) Zurg Tennyson Your Doomed And Now You 2 Are Useless To me Now Elana What I Help You Captin nemiess You Traitor Zurg Ahh Yes (He Destroys Them Both) Ben Your Cold Zurg I Dont Give A fuck What You call me Tennysion Ben Really? Rook Ben We Must Be caufel In This Guys Plans (Zurg Blasts Rook He falls) Zurg Dont Worry Tennyson (Unlocks The Time Hole) Once Im Trow With Time You Will Be Exticint Ben What You Cold Fucker Zurg Laughs (Goes In The Time Hole) Ben Oh No To be Contined..... Triva Zurg Betrays Elana & Captin Nemiess In This Ep Ben Finaly Meets Zurg In This Ep Zurg Gets The Time Key In This Ep Ben Was On The Ground When He Dint Get Shot This Was A Erra Due To Bad Writting Zurg Going Into A Black Time Hole.png|Zurgs Plan Begins Zurgs Plan Works.png|Elana Gives Zurg The Time Key Category:Ben 10 Morons